A Doll's Game
by Space Colony ARK
Summary: Tails wakes up to find a strange doll that looks excactly like him and takes it in, but havoc enters the house as it does and will try to kill Sonic and co. at any cost. But he's after someone in paticular for his master created him to kill a certain one of them but who and why? Can the heroes destroy this beast or will he bring them to living hell? Read, Review and ENJOY!
1. A Mysterious Doll

**I started writing this on paper because I was bored and then realized it'll be awesome to publish it up on here (I wanted a bit of horror in my stories anyway) Hope you don't get nightmares from the Tails Doll. Enjoy the show!**

**Shadow: It's not a movie…and what the hell is this?**

**A new story that I made BD… did I say you were in it?**

**Shadow: Of course I'm in it or you won't publish it at all**

**And that's rule number 1 peeps! Do enjoy!**

A Doll's Game

Chapter 1

(Tails P.O.V)

It was midnight and the young double tailed fox was sleepless. He kept tossing and turning, left or right, fluffed or hardened his pillow but was 100% unsuccessful.

Finally, he surrendered and sat at the side of his bed and put his fuzzy slippers on. Tails crept out of his room, careful not to wake anyone up and went downstairs to get a glass of water.

The room was dark and he flicked a few lamps on and made his way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, the first thing he saw Sonic's 10 pack of chilidogs and shook his head remembering the time when Sonic got half price on every chilidog he bought and filled the fridge with whole with them.

Shaking his head again and silently poured himself a glass of cold water. About halfway of galloping his water was there a crash and some screams outside, shocked by the out-of-the-blue crash-and-screams did the kitsune accidently drop the glass, causing it to shatter across the ground.

Ignoring the glass pieces did the Tails silently creep over the door to the door where the crash was heard. Tails put his shaking hand on the doorknob and slowly opened it… (**Eek! Look out Tails!)**

To Tails surprise, sitting on the doorstep was a doll that looked a lot like him except with a scarlet coloured diamond on a piece of string on the top of its head. Satisfied, Tails picked up the doll and threw it on the sofa and closed the door.

"Tails! What in the world are you doing here?" a familiar and hushed voice whispered, it was Sonic, "and what was that crash?" he continued.

"Sorry Sonic, I accidently dropped my glass of water" Tails replied and started to pick the shards of glass. "What are you doing here Sonic?" Tails asked, finally finished picking up the glass and putting it in the bin.

"Midnight snack" Sonic answered, "Chilidogs I guess?" Tails questioned. "Yep, 8 for me and 2 for Knux and Shads" Sonic said whilst grabbing the 8 Chilidogs. "Uhhh, earth to Sonic. They HATE chilidogs" Tails waved his arms in Sonics face.

"Stop shouting, the chilidog babies can hear you, don't dis them!" Sonic said protectively, "So it's 10 for me then, hey? Night Tails!" and he sped around the corner. "Night Sonic…" Tails yawned and went to the sofa to pick up his new plushie but found it wasn't there.

Shrugging and thinking Sonic saw it and took it with him. But the real question is…did he?

**And chapter number 1 is up!**

**Shadow: This is bulls-**

**SHADOW! As much as I know you're addicted to swearing just don't do it in front of the teens!**

**Shadow: Yeah, well they can just shut the fu-**

**SHADZY- KUN! What did I just tell you!**

**Sonic: Yeah Shadow, what did she just tell you?**

**Shadow: How the hell did you get here?**

**Sonic: The front door was open…**

**Shadow: Blast…now I have to deal with faker…**

**Awww Shadzy, wanna hug?**

**Shadow: Stay the $ !* away!**

**Good thing I put up the symbols for swearing…-.-**

**Shadow: %$*& !**

**Ok number 2 is up and now there is gonna be action!**

**Shadow: Am I in it? Am I in it? Am I in it? Am I in it? Am I in it? Am I in it? Am I in it?**

**Shadow…breath…**

**Shadow: (gasping for breath) Am I in it?**

**Yes, damnit! **

**Shadow: 0.o**

**Ok on with the show!**


	2. Attack and Panic!

**Ok number 2 is up and now there is gonna be action!**

**Shadow: Am I in it? Am I in it? Am I in it? Am I in it? Am I in it? Am I in it? Am I in it?-**

**Shadow…breath…**

**Shadow: (gasping for breath) Am I in it?**

**YES, DAMNIT! **

**Shadow: 0.o**

**Ok…on with the show!**

- A Dolls Game

Chapter 2

(Shadows P.O.V)

It was just another boring day for the ebony hedgehog. Shadow was on the sofa flipping through the channels on the T.V. and finally settled on the news. Making himself comfortable and listened.

A female news reporter reported of a family of six was found murdered in their household and that the murderer was unknown. Shadow glimpsed at the back of the reporter, a body covered in a white sheet and on a wheel bed, one of the victim's no doubt.

An arm slid from the bed and dropped lifeless in the air. There were long cuts and bruises on the arm and Shadow gagged in disgust at the sight. He turned the T.V. off and walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

He shut the door, grabbed his book and plopped onto the bed, reading. About 10 minutes later the silence was broken by evil giggles. "Hello?" Shadow asked, "who's there…is this another one of your pranks, Sonic? Cause if it is it won't end nicely!" Shadow snarled and continued reading.

But then the giggles transformed into laughs, Shadow couldn't take it anymore. He reached his hand out to his mini-desk and received a handgun and pointed it to the places where the imposter may be hiding.

"Show yourself! Let me see who you are!" Shadow roared around the room. _Drip! _What was that? Where'd it come from? _Drip! _There it is again…_ Drip! _Shadow lowered his eyes to the pages of his book and gasped in horror.

3 spot's of red blood were on the page, trembling, Shadow lifted his gaze from the book to the ceiling. A giant splash of blood was dripping to the floor. 'This hast to be a dream' Shadow repeated in his head but no matter what it was real…and terrifying!

"I see you Shadow!" an evil voice spoke from Shadow's mini-desk and caused Shadow's head to whip around. Sitting on the mini-desk was a doll that looked a lot like Tails.

Shadow chuckled to himself for being so foolish. "Stupid doll!" Shadow murmured and was about to grab it when it's usual white eyes with black pupils turned a glowing red. Its stitched smile turned into a razor sharp evil toothy grin, its clawless paws has metal knives as sharp as thorns. It stood up and slowly started floating towards Shadow.

Shocked by the transformation, Shadow stumbled off of the bed and fell of, banging his head he groaned. He opened his eyelids slowly to see the Tails Doll floating straight for him! H scrambled of the floor and raced for the door. He tried opening it, it didn't budge, and he tried again until his feet were on the door and was mentally shaking the handle like crazy.

Then out of nowhere, the song 'Can you feel the sunshine' played slowly (**random but creepy**). "Play with me Shadow, play with me!" the Tails Doll repeated over and over. _Crash! _'Shit! Now he's throwing furniture at me! Maria, what do I do?' Shadow thought, 'One thing left to do!' "HELP! Somebody help me!" Shadow yelled at the top of his voice. Hoping that help would come to aid soon…

_**Downstairs…**_

_Crash! _"Did anyone hear that?" Silver asked. "Yeah, it sounded like it came from upstairs" Sonic answered. _Crash! _"What in chaos name is going on up there?" Knuckles yelled, annoyed as usual.

"Ok, who's not here? Sonic' here, Knux is here, so is Silver. I'm here, Blaze and Rouge, how about Shadow…?" Tails looked around the room. Silence…"I think Shadow went to his room, I haven't heard from him since."

Until Shadow's voice was heard from down stairs, "HELP! Somebody help me! Shit!" Sonic jumped out of his seat, "Shadow's in trouble!" he was up the stairs already as the others were getting out of their seats.

Sonic thought something as he ran through the corridors '_Hang on Shadow, just hang on and we'll get'cha out of there. Just whatever you do, don't die…_

_Please…for me…'_

**Sorry I haven't been updating on this story! I've been busy typing 'Shadow's Sleepover' and my mum's trying to get me to learn French in the summer holiday…what the crap mother!**

**Shadow: Parent's can be annoying, I can tell you that**

**But you never had one!**

**Shadow: Black Doom tried being one once and it was terrifyingly creepy!**

**Uh, don't want to know for I have a picture in my mind of him wearing a pink cooking apron with red hearts on and saying "Time for tea, my dear boy!"**

**Shadow: Ahhh! Didn't need to know that!**

**Next chap I promise will be set up soon! Put the kettle on dear Shadzy-kun!**

**Shadow: Get me out of here please! I beg of you!**

**Teehee!**


	3. A Name Finally Revealed

**Sorry for not updating and leaving you guys a cliffy but here it is. The one and the only. A Doll's Game Chapter 3! R&R!**

A Doll's Game

Chapter 3

(Shadow's P.O.V)

The doll and Shadow were on opposite sides of the wall. The doll next to the door and Shadow near the window. '_The doll is way too fast. Even if I try to escape through the window it'll get me and tear me to shreds' _Shadow knew there were no other options left but before he dies by this beast there was one question that boggled his mind.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, trying to hide his fear. The Tails Doll smile just widened, showing his blood stained razor sharp teeth, "My master wants your death, and death is the only thing I give to you as a gift…" the doll tilted his head still smiling evilly.

All of the sudden, the door swung open and The Tails Doll got smashed in between the wall and door with a '_squish!' _"What the hell is going on in here?!" Sonic yelled and looked around fiercely for the intruder. Shadow just blinked…and blinked again, "Never in the past 10 minutes have I ever been glad to see you, faker!" Shadow cried (**Shadow: It went on for that long? 0. o Me: Shhh Shadzy!**)

Sonic gave Shadow a questioning look and pushed his weight against the door and crossed his arms. _Squish! _Sonic jumped forward, shocked. He turned to Shadow and asked, "Did I hit someone?" Shadow just moaned, hit his head against the wall and slid down until he sat on the floor.

Sonic then saw what state Shadow was in: Bruises and large cuts with blood seeping out were scattered on him, long or small, deep or thin, giant or tiny, they were covering his black fur. Pieces of splintered wood fastened themselves in him but worst of all was that a giant and sharp piece of wood was positioned like it was part of him on the right side of his chest. Shadow's hand was around the giant wound and was trying to stop the bleeding with his hand.

"Oh…my…god…" Sonic whispered, Shadow looked at him up and down slowly before closing his eyes in pain. Just as the rest of the gang ran in and immediately halted when they saw the wrecked black and red stained hedgehog. "S-Shadow?" Rouge asked shakily, the black eyelids lifted slowly and tanned lips smiled weakly. "Hey" Shadow said but it came out more like a croak instead. Rouge ran to his side and looked at him with worried and tearful eyes.

"Knuckles…" Tails said and looked at the wide eyed Echidna who still stared at Shadow, "Knuckles!" Tails raised his voice a little louder. "Huh, wha? No I didn't eat the last cookie okay, you always blame it on me and I didn't do it" Knuckles turned his gaze from the injured hedgehog to the young intelligent kitsune (**What is he; 8 or something?**) Tails slapped his forehead with his hand and looked at him angrily, "Get the First-Aid kit!" "Roger!" Knuckles ran out the room and 'Indiana Jones' theme music played until Knuckles' head pops slowly and hesitantly from the door, "Uhh…where is…it exactly?" Knuckles questioned.

"In the kitchen!" Tails yelled, annoyed. "Ok!" Knuckles cheered and the music played again. "And turn that OFF!" Tails roared

(Normal P.O.V)

The jumbles of animals were seated in the lounge, most of them staring at Shadow. The ebony hedgehog had a black towel wrapped around his shoulders and his tanned muzzle was slightly pale. Just a few hours ago he screaming of the pain for when Tails got the large piece of wood out of his chest. It took longer because a large splinter of the wood got caught on his hip bone and had to have an operation to get it out safely so it won't damage anything. So it took double the amount of time to get it out instead.

His body was covered in bandages and had to sometimes have the wound sowed together, including the right side of his injured chest. "So…you gonna tell us what happened?" Sonic asked kindly. Shadow just sighed, "Before I start I need to ask something to all of you. Who here let a doll that looked exactly like Tails except with a red diamond on its head in the house?" Tails face paled slightly, and then started to get it back to his normal shade before he raised attention. But Shadow noticed.

Shadow faced Tails, "Tails maybe?" he tilted his head and smirked slightly. Sonic jumped out of his seat and pointed at Tails, "You think it was my lil' bro?! Of course not, he's a little kid Shadow! He's-" "It's okay Sonic" Tails cut in, "I did let the doll in…" his gaze went to the floor in sorrow. Shadow sighed and got up, he walked to the depressed kitsune, and he kneeled down and put an reassuring hand on his orange shoulder, "Hey, Tails. Look at me, it was not your fault, you were curious. If I were you I would have been curious too and bring it in too. Don't feel bad, everyone makes mistakes."

Tails shook his head, "But doing so nearly got you killed, I'm such an idiot!" he cursed himself. "No you're not, Tails. You're a small kid with a brain of a genius. But even genius has limits; we all have limits that slow us down. But don't make it get to you" Shadow replied calmly which Tails finally smiled to, "Okay now?" Shadow asked, Tails nodded, "Yeah, thank you Shadow" he said and Shadow did a nod in a way to show that he understood.

"Now I have a question" Rouge said to Shadow which made him twirl and stand on the spot, "Why didn't you act. I mean…it's just a doll right?" Shadow didn't reply and went to the draws. "Now where is it…OW! F*cking needle…" Shadow started muttering about why Amy should leave her stuff at her house instead of theirs. He came back with a pad and pencil and sat back on the sofa and started to draw.

No one spoke till Shadow was finished, he threw the pad to Rouge who got startled and caught it clumsily, she examined the picture with interest, "This is what it looks like?" she asked him, "When he transforms into a beast? Yes" he corrected. Rouge blinked with confusion and passed the pad around the group who gaped at the sight of it.

"The big question is, why did it come for you?" Sonic asked and passed the pad to Knuckles, Shadow shook his shoulders, "Dunno" he said. "Because you're his main target" a voice came from the T.V. Everyone jumped and looked at the screen to see Eggman laying in his comfy chair, "How the hell did you get in my T.V.?!" Sonic raged. Eggman held up his hands, "I'm not here to fight, I'm here to explain" he said, "Listen Shadow, I need to talk to you about-" Eggman leaned in his chair towards the camera on the other end only Shadow cut the talk, "That you created a robot named The Tails Doll. Who was the murderer of the family of six who were found dead in their household. Can I also add that it nearly killed me too!" Eggman's face changed from confusion to complete utter confusion, "Murder? Killing you?" he took the info in.

"See for yourself" Shadow said and started to unwrap the towel that covered his body, Eggman jumped at Shadow's state: huge bruising, long deep cuts, fur missing, pieces of quills missing, but worst of all was the bloody bandage that covered his chest (**Where the giant piece of wood was…ouch!**) "But I never gave such orders!" Eggman shrieked and Sonic raised an unsatisfied eyebrow, "You mean you never wanted blood to be spilt? Cuz if you're lying about Shadow serious and _grave _injuries then I will personally run over there and kill you 100 times before you can scream cause no one hurts my best buds and uses lying gets away with it!" he threatened and Shadow put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic" he said, "I think you forgot to breathe…" and long gasps for air were coming from The Fastest Thing Alive and The Ultimate Life-Form watched with amusement. Shadow frowned as Eggman made an understanding noise, "What's up, Doctor?" Shadow asked and stepped forward. "I've been hoodwinked, focusing on something whilst an important thing took place behind my back" Eggman stroked his long brownie orange moustache. "I don't think… we understand…" Silver said in confusion.

"I was working with someone to create the Tails Doll who a few minutes ago, just researched" Eggman explained. "A name Eggman, just a name!" the silent Blaze grew impatient. Eggman looked at Shadow, "I am incredibly sorry Shadow, for if I knew sooner I wouldn't have created the Tails Doll…" Shadow nodded hesitantly and curiously and Eggman sighed, "The hedgehog I worked with looked exactly like you, except instead of red its gold. The hedgehog's name… is Karan"


End file.
